


Coin As In Both Sides

by Joxie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beloved and Lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin As In Both Sides

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction! I do not know Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki, and I do not profit from these writings.

BELOVED

Like everyone else I fell for his dashing good looks eyelashes long enough to be girlie and mouth ready to be fucked. Smooth easy going and deceptively placid, he lead me on a dance of the seven veils. Smirking lips and eyes twinkling letting out the rope just enough for me to hang myself.

Swinging in the breeze until he cut me down to kiss life back into my body, send fire pulsing through my veins and suck me into oblivion. Branding my flesh, searing my heart, breeching my body. Making me complete setting me adrift in a windswept stormy sea.

Now he holds on tight claiming and proclaiming that I am his and his alone and who am I to disagree when in truth I wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

LOVER

Vanity thy name is Paddywack look at him titivating his hair, preening, running long fingers through it. Fuck it all but he’s a fine piece of ass, my piece of ass. Wide at the shoulder, narrow at the hip, body beautiful and doesn’t he know it. 

Temptation is the one thing I can’t resist and he panders to my most base instinct and don’t I know it and love it. I love him and doesn’t he know it.

 

The End


End file.
